


鱼白车

by Futuresummer



Category: 188男团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futuresummer/pseuds/Futuresummer





	鱼白车

10.  
白新羽被剥的一干二净的躺在床上，裹紧小被子。虽然嘴上那样说了，但四肢这会儿还是忍不住发僵。  
“新羽，”俞风城从浴室里走出来，还带着潮湿的热气与洗发水清淡的香气，浴巾只单单松垮的围住他的下体，健硕且线条紧致的上半身裸露着。  
白新羽裹着被子，只露出一双眼睛看着俞风城👀  
“那么冷么？”俞风城笑到，然后伸手拾了扔在一边的空调遥控器，抬手调节着空调的温度。好看的手臂线条流畅的贴着胸肌滑下来，这种肌肉感让白新羽吞了吞口水，顺着视线往下看。  
就算裹了张半湿的浴巾，俞风城身下硕大的凸起也抢眼的占据了白新羽的视线。想起之前看过俞风城的鸟，他不由得心里操了一声，这么大个东西一会儿就要插进我屁股里？  
就在白新羽胡思乱想之际，俞风城调节好了温度也，随手将空调遥控扔在一边，然后面对白新羽漏出一个灿烂的笑容，挥手一扬，将那仅有的遮盖物扯开，漏出浓密阴毛中早已硬的亟不可待的硕大阴茎。  
那漂亮的物事儿顶端还淌着水儿，顺着狰狞的筋流进丛林里。  
白新羽心里一颤，马上把被子拉过头顶，紧紧的躲在被窝里。  
“新羽？”俞风城隔着夏凉被压在他身上，双臂紧紧抱着他头的轮廓。  
“我后悔了，你也太大了。”白新羽在被子里瓮声瓮气。  
“乖，”俞风城隔着被子亲了亲白新羽的头顶，“出来吧，你知道今晚逃不过的。”  
傻子才出去。白新羽窝在被窝里，腰间被俞风城的庞然大物硌着，隔着被子蹭着。真他妈大。白新羽吐口气，忍不住伸手下去摸了摸。  
俞风城呼吸一滞，白新羽的手隔着薄薄的基本只有一层面纱的夏凉被缓慢抚摸着，俞风城不禁匍匐在白新羽身上，支着身子缓慢的将那处欲望在白新羽手上磨蹭着，一边思考怎么将他从被子里挖出来。  
还未等他回神，白新羽不知餍足的从被子里钻下去，隔着一层薄棉舔弄着俞风城的肉棒。  
这一块儿的棉被已湿的几乎没有存在感，白新羽听着俞风城在他身上轻喘，这种掌控爱人的满足感让他得意的笑。  
然而还未等他笑起来，漏出一截儿的光滑白皙的脚踝被握住将他从被窝里拽了出来。  
俞风城眼里是他从来没有见过的可怕的欲望。  
“你完蛋了，”俞风城嗓音有点沙哑，“今晚我会把你操死在床上。”  
白新羽哭着想跑，却被捉住了腰肢，身体的诚实早已在他的后穴分泌大量的液体，俞风城轻松的塞进一指。  
“好难受呜....”白新羽发出哀叫，即使是早已和对方熟知的身体，在长久的未经性事后异物的入侵也会让身体感到难受。  
俞风城不管他的嚎叫仍专心的扩张着，附身牙齿轻咬着一边的朱果。  
胸前一处的撕咬让白新羽觉得酥麻，倒也显得另一处的空虚。他拉起俞风城闲着的那只手，拉到另一侧的胸前。  
俞风城在撕咬中抬头看了他一眼，白新羽眼中同样渐升起的欲望让他们对此心照不宣。他大手狠抓了白新羽的胸前，一片乌紫的掌印立马浮现在清冷白皙的皮肤上，接着他又狠狠的掐抠完弄着那一侧的乳珠。  
身下的洞穴终于扩张好，其实无需费多大力气，那早已躁动不安的菊穴在他的手指刚刚插入时就湿漉漉的吸吮着，迫切的绞动着。  
俞风城扛住他的双腿，将那滚烫的冠头抵住湿濡的穴口，却被白新羽拉住了手。  
“我有件事想跟你说。”  
俞风城还扶着下身抵着洞口，眼神焦躁的示意他赶快说。  
白新羽想了想，觉得还是把这件事在正式上床前说出来比较好。  
“俞风城，我，我，”饶是现在两人已经已及其羞耻的姿势对峙着，在说起这件事的时候还是不好意思的结巴起来，“俞风城，我好像喜欢上你了。”  
“虽然我失忆了，但是我又一次喜欢上你了。”  
裤子都脱了马上虫儿就进洞了，这时候还在说着这种事，白新羽真是纯情到可爱。俞风城忍不住轻笑，他俯身到白新羽耳边，呼气中还带着漱口水清凉的味道，混合在糜乱的性事中分外的好闻。  
“宝贝儿，”俞风城哑着嗓子道，“在床上说这种话，可是会被我误认为找操的。”  
他往前一挺，贯入穴中。  
“操～”这一声怒骂变了音，娇媚的往上走调。白新羽的脸在插入瞬间更红了一度，生理的眼泪噗嗤噗嗤往下流。  
俞风城压在白新羽身上缓慢的挺送起来，那处娇嫩的菊穴被撑的毫无褶皱，俞风城拉着白新羽的指尖，共同感受着两人连接处那进出时带出的嫩肉。  
那秘境里的肠肉在经久的干旱后迫切的渴望着浇灌，在哪阳物刚一入内就迫切亲吻吸吮着，用最虔诚的紧缩压挤着。  
白新羽觉得自己可能是坏了，这硕大的物事儿入内，非但没有感到痛苦，反而有一种欲求不得的快感，但还不够，再深些，再用力些。  
俞风城开始大幅度的撞击起来，每一次快速猛烈的撞击都让白新羽头脑发胀，只觉得痛快。  
想要，还想要。  
高频的撞击让两人的下体啪啪作响，在这房间里两人耳边却只有对方的喘息，性感且充满欲望。  
“风城......风城......呜呃...”白新羽被干的说不出一句完整的话，两具交叠在一起的身体还在不断的一起耸动着，俞风城下体浓密森林里硕大的阴茎每一次抽出都粘连着两人的爱液，再狠狠的撞入小洞！发出咕叽咕叽的水声。  
白新羽渐渐的失神，双手环着俞风城的脖子，身体碰撞时让他全身仅仅贴合俞风城，甚至能感受到他不知是因为过热还是太卖力而大汗淋漓。光滑的皮肤上是咸咸的汗水味儿，白新羽忍不住吐出鲜红的舌尖舔了一口。  
“嘶-”俞风城倒吸一口冷气，将还带着两人爱液的手指插入白新羽口中，去搅弄那不安分的小舌头。  
“呜...呃....嗯啊....风城，风城，”他的声音带出哭腔，自己也忍不住掰着臀肉小幅快速的向上挺动。  
俞风城缓了下，亲了亲白新羽眼角的泪渍，开始最后的冲刺。  
怖人的交合声啪啪响起，爱液被打成细沫在两人腿间溅荡着。  
白新羽下身酥麻的快感顺着脊椎不断往上爬，身下尿意渐重，快感层层叠加。  
“我快要到了......”  
俞风城往前重重一撞。  
“呃阿-”  
他绷紧了脚尖，眼神迷离。肠肉的阴精和滚烫的精液一起迸发，冲刷在极剧收缩的敏感肠壁上。  
一场酣畅淋漓的性事终于结束。


End file.
